ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 302 (31st December 1987)
Plot Duncan and Sharon have been searching for Angie, but she is nowhere to be found. Den phones around after her but has no success. He anticipates The Vic will have a big turnout for the New Year's celebrations. Dot is given an ivy plant with a note on it from Charlie, telling her that he is leaving. Dot shows Ethel the plant and weeps, but then quickly decides that she is happier with him gone. The Beales and Fowlers get ready for a New Year's night out. Lofty wants to spend New Year with Michelle alone, but she wants to spend it with the family. Angie sits in the Square on a bench alone, curling over in pain. Barry invites Donna out after she finishes her shift at The Vic. Ian gets himself and Donna drink and she tells Ian she feels like she has not gotten to know him since arriving. Ali takes Guizin and Mehmet to The Vic to celebrate New Year. Colin parties alone at The Dagmar. A homeless man sits next to Angie and offers her alcohol. She walks off in pain and heads to Ethel's flat. Ali confronts Darren over his squatters living on the Square. Carmel points out to Darren that this is the fourth complaint he has received over them since Christmas. Sharon introduces Duncan to the local residents. Angie asks Ethel to not let anyone know that she is back. Ethel worries about Angie, who is visibly in pain, but Angie promises her she will be okay. Ethel leaves Angie alone and heads to The Vic with Dot. Once alone, Angie gets some alcohol from her coat pocket and has a shot. Lou does not appreciate the partygoers at The Dagmar. Donna flirts with Pete from behind the bar. Barry gets jealous and walks out, while Ian intervenes. Angie washes her face and prepares to get herself dressed up to see Den. Michelle asks Den to pour her another drink and tells him she is not cheerful but is pretending to be. She also tells him she wants to talk with him. Barry finds Colin at The Dagmar and sits with him. Colin tells Barry their relationship is over. Sharon puts herself down so that Duncan will compliment her. The crowd at The Vic want her to sing so she does. Everyone sings along. Angie then walks through the doors and the singing quickly subsides. She walks over to Den and instructs him to go upstairs with her. She leads the way and he begrudgingly follows. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Tom - Donald Tandy *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes Guest cast *Yuppy - Paul Pennington *Lennie - Ivor Raymonde Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Fill it up Den, I feel like living dangerously.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes